Lunch
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Janine brings her father food and they determine that his house in unsatisfactory. It is because Janine's mother left and they wonder when she will return. How are Will and Lance involved though?


Janine readjusted her hold on the package she had in her hand, it wouldn't do her any good if she dropped it.

"He had better appreciate this," Janine mumbled to herself. She was almost there. This trip wasn't unusual; in fact, she went to her father's workplace every day.

She even knew that at this moment Koga would be watching television with Will and Lance. They were always doing that right before lunch because their favorite show was on. _What a bunch of girls._

"I'm here father!" she called into the empty house. She really needed to go furniture shopping with him. Every time she stopped by, she would tell him to get more, but he never did. She entered the living room where her father and his friends were gathered on the couch.

"Did you bring us lunch?" Will asked. She shook her head and handed the package to her father, home-made sushi, his favorite.

"Ew! You can't eat fish!" Will cried grabbing the box of food. He dashed to the sink and shoved it down the garbage disposal in no time. It wasn't any secret that Will was a vegetarian.

"I worked hard on making that!" Janine cried in protest. It was true; she'd spent an hour preparing a special lunch for her father's anniversary. Her mom wasn't around, but they still celebrated it.

"That was perfectly good food," Lance protested along with her. He looked ready to stick his hand down the garbage disposal to get it out.

"We could always make more," Koga said calmly. Janine knew he was really irritated by the way his eyebrow twitched. He must not want to show it.

"You can't! It's inhumane to eat animals." Will flipped the switch and bits of food went flying everywhere. "Koga, you should really replace this thing," Will said, referring to the garbage disposal.

"Can't, I have no money. If you quit shoving meat down it, I probably wouldn't need to replace it," Koga grumbled. Will looked sheepish and dropped the topic.

"What is this show even about?" Janine asked to change the subject. She hated fights because she felt like an outsider. All the times she had been here, she never really paid any mind to the show that was on. When she watched a little bit of it, all she could understand was it was like a soap opera or something.

"Well it's kind of far into the season, but I'll summarize as much as I can." Will took a deep breath, "Basically this girl," he gestured to the girl that was currently on screen, "is totally in love with her boyfriend's friend, but she is in an abusive relationship she can't get out of, so Jennifer, the girl, is trying to decide how she will tell Jake, the abusive boyfriend, that she wants to end their relationship. Eventually she marries Jake and he kills his friend. This scares her and some guy comes along to get her out of it and they fall in love." Will let out a deep breath after he was done explaining, his face was slightly red from exertion.

"That sounds stupid," Janine admitted. "What happens next?" Even if she didn't like the plot, it left her curious.

"That's why we're sitting here right now," said Lance. "There are only a few more episodes left and it's hard to wait for the next one sometimes."

"But it's going to have to wait," Koga said as he paused the T.V. (apparently he could afford DirecTV, but not a new garbage disposal) and got up. "We have to make some lunch."

"Koga!" Will whined. Koga shot him a glare and the man immediately shut up and went to the kitchen. Janine and Lance followed. She was curious whether Koga actually knew how to make lunch or not.

"What are we going to make?" Lance asked. He was hungry which was apparent when his stomach rumbled.

"I don't know, I'm going to see if I have any cookbooks lying around. You guys could help," Koga answered. The four of them got busy looking around the entire house for the cookbook. Every time Janine went into a new room, she cringed. The house was so empty, save for the living room; she didn't know how her father could stand living here.

"I didn't realize the house was this empty!" Will said. He was having fun yelling things out in the empty rooms so it would echo. "Do you leave them empty on purpose, or is it because you are lazy?"

"I don't have money to get more," was Koga's excuse. Janine rolled her eyes. She knew her father had an extensive amount of money by the way he would always buy her lavish gifts on her birthday. He practically spoiled her, that's why she brought him lunch every day. Well, and because she knew he also missed her mother.

Her mother had disappeared a couple of months ago for almost no reason. It was very abrupt and neither she nor her father had expected it. Ever since then, they had been spending more time together, despite her father moving away, closer to his workplace. She still remained in her mother's house, hoping one day she would come back.

"I found it!" Lance called from the bathroom. "I don't even want to know why it was in there." He handed the cookbook to its owner and Koga began quickly flipping through it.

"Nothing with meat," Will reminded him.

"Something with lots of meat!" Lance said. Koga rolled his eyes at his friends and not for the first time, Janine found herself wishing she had close friends like her father.

"How about this?" Koga asked pointed at a dish that did not take any meat (Will cheered). Janine saw the meal he wanted to make was the same one they had the day her mother left.

"Do you even have any ingredients in your house?" Lance asked. Koga thought for a moment and began opening all his cabinet doors. Not a single one contained food.

"Janine always brings me food, I have never thought about stocking up on it," Koga answered a bit sheepishly.

"To my place then!" Will cried. He lived right next door to Koga, since they worked at the same place, and next to Will, lived Lance.

It was a short walk to Will's house. It was about the same size as Janine's fathers, which was rather small, but it seemed even smaller on the inside because it was fully furnished. Brilliant purples were everywhere and Janine guessed it was so it would look regal.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Will announced. Everyone rolled their eyes because it was not humble at all. Along with the purple was also gold. Some of it was the color; some of it was actually gold.

"Why don't you just buy a bigger house?" Janine asked. Will shrugged and led them to his kitchen. The girl loved looking at all the art that decorated his house. It seemed he had owned an art gallery at once with how much he had. Most of them, he said, were even the originals!

"Hello Master Will," a chef greeted. Or at least Janine assumed he was a chef if the hat he wore was anything to go by. "What should I make you for your lunch today?"

"Actually, we are going to make our own lunch today," Will said happily. The man looked surprised as if Will never did anything on his own. He probably didn't since he had so many servants. On the way to the kitchen they only passed through a small hallway and cut through the living room and Janine had seen sixteen. There were always at least four people in every room!

"Would you like me to supervise?" the chef asked Will who shook his head. "All right, I will stay out of your way Master; try to not make a mess of the kitchen." The last bit was said with a teasing tone.

"Let's get to work!" Lance said. By the way his stomach was rumbling you would think he was starved.

* * *

It took a while, but finally they were done. And they began to eat; all of them were famished because they had to wait for so long.

"I remember when mom used to make this." Janine sighed wistfully. She wished her mother was still around, or she at least knew where she was so she could see her when she got lonely.

"I did, didn't I?" Janine immediately perked up at the voice. It was her mom!

"Get back to cleaning the bathroom lady," Will said rudely. Janine realized her mother worked for Will! She had seemed so far away, but she was really close the entire time.

"That's my mom!" Janine got up from her seat, abandoning her meal and ran to envelope the woman in a hug. "It was nice seeing you guys, but me and my mom have some catching up to do." Will seemed a little apprehensive to let it happen, but Lance put a hand on his shoulder and he huffed in his seat, but didn't get up. Since she wanted a private location, she led her mom to her father's house next down.

"This place is empty. What do you say we chat when furniture shopping?" Her mother suggested. Janine nodded; the great thing about her mother was she always thought like Janine herself did.


End file.
